


It Should Hurt

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (a little), Adultery, Bloodplay, Dom!David, M/M, Name-Calling, This is heavily dub-con, sub!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: David's ongoing sexual relationship with the pirate has gone on for too long. He decides to end it with rough and painful break-up sex.





	It Should Hurt

"This has to end," David says in a strict voice.

"No, not really. Only if you want it to," Hook says, walking up to him slowly, shoving his hips forward. His breath has already gone faster. "Do you want it to end?" he says, his voice so soft that David starts getting hard. Hook notices, and he opens his mouth, breathing deep. He walks behind David and locks the door, putting the latch on as well to make sure absolutely no-one will enter, and then walks back to David, kneeling down.

"No, no," David says, but Hook stays there and starts leaning his head towards David's crotch. "I said no!"

"You said it," Hook says softly again. "Did you mean it?" He touches David's crotch, feeling his erection. David groans and shivers, and Hook could swear that he could make him come right there, while both wear their pants.

"You ugly filth," David says. "It's not... not..." He starts panting, almost unable to talk, to think, as Hook starts rubbing on his pants.

"Come on," Hook whispers this time, and turns, kissing David's crotch. David groans again, his battling emotions almost causing him pain. "You want me, you can have me," Hook whispers before he starts planting kisses around David's erection, still under his pants.

"One... last... time," David breathes and grabs Hook's hair, pulling him back a little. Hook grunts softly at the pull, but looks up at him and _God_ , his face, the desire and the lust and the pain on it almost make David come right there. "Is the door... locked?" he pants. Hook nods, his eyes still on him. "Good. Get some tape. I don't want to hear your voice this time."

He feels Hook shudder a little at the command, but he turns around and crawls slowly to the kitchen. He moves his hips too much, and David knows he does it for him, but he can't find it in himself to tell him stop. It's too much... and he wants it all.

Hook brings out a roll of tape from a drawer and, still on his knees, hands it over to David.

"Stand up," David says. "You will lie on the table."

Hook does as he's told, going to lower his pants. David slaps his hand at that.

"I didn't command you to undress," he says strictly.

Hook shakes his head vigorously, his eyes down. "No, you-"

David slaps him. "No talking!" Hook looks up at him, lust still shown on his pretty face. David takes one step towards him, and he feels his cock leak with need when he sees Hook's dilated pupils. The pirate is breathing deep through his mouth. David watches, and it disgusts him and he loves it. He cuts off a piece of the tape with his mouth, and he watches the other man as he licks his lips at that, either to prepare himself for the tape or because it turns him on, but it doesn't matter. David places the tape on his mouth, and Hook closes his eyes as David's hand smoothes it down.

David then moves his hands down, unbuttons Hook's pants and pushes them down his hips, exposing his leaking erection. With a frown of disgust, David slaps hard on it, making Hook whimper and lean slightly forward, reaching for him.

"Don't touch me, you filth." He looks down on the man, who straightens his back, as if preparing himself for another blow. "You will not touch yourself," he says. "This is not about you. You are not allowed to feel pleased today. I don't care if it hurts you, you will not come on me. Understood?"

Hook hums a yes, nodding.

"Good boy. Turn around."

He does as he's told, resting his elbows on the table and raising his hips high.

"Last time, last time..." David mutters to himself as he unbuttons his own pants. He's ready for the pirate, so he spits at his hand... but then thinks about how this must be a lesson to the man in front of him, so without wetting his erection at all, he thrusts into his hole.

Hook screams through his nostrils, growing tense around David.

"No, no. You will feel it. You'll feel it so much you will never want for it again," David pants. Hook shakes his head, grunting.

"This is what you deserve, you utter filth. Emma is already way too good for you, the only reason I don't tell her that is because I fear it may crush her happiness. You hear that? She somehow found her happiness with the likes of you, and I don't want to ruin that, much as you disgust me," he says as he thrusts with no less force. As he looks down on where they're joined he can see blood, and he smiles. He grunts in pleasure and keeps fucking him hard.

Hook starts whimpering, his shoulders shaking.

"What is that? Do you want me... ahh... to stop?" David pants.

Hook shakes his head quickly, causing a tear to fall on the table.

"Didn't think so, pirate." David reaches forward, and without slowing down his thrusts, he starts unbuttoning Hook's shirt. Hook hums in pleasure this time, and David grabs his hair. "I said you're not allowed to feel pleased," he says and thrusts harder, making Hook moan. He feels the pirate's shoulders shake as he finishes opening his shirt, and it makes David moan in pleasure as he now feels the warm blood around his member.

David starts pulling the fabric off the man's shoulders, and Hook shivers. It's still a little cold, but David's sure that's not the reason he's shaking. At least, not the only one.

"Did you bathe today?" he asks, bringing his nose closer, smelling the soap he once suggested he should buy.

Hook hums a yes. "Good," he says and starts licking his shoulders, feeling almost ready to come as his tongue traces the hard muscles on them. Hook almost supresses a moan, but it turns into a whimper when David starts biting.

"You'll be careful with this. You'll tell her you're not feeling fine today, and you'll make sure she won't see the marks until they disappear."

Hook nods. David keeps thrusting hard, and he sees more and more wet stains on the table from Hook's tears.

"Oh, you filth... it's all your fault," David says and grunts in pleasure. It scares him, even now, in Hook's empty and locked house, that someone may find them like this, and it makes him even harder, if that's even possible at this point. "You make me do this," he says and starts kissing the back of Hook's neck, feeling the strain and the trembling of his jaw.

He then pulls Hook's hair, forcing his head to turn to the side so they can look at each other. It makes Hook start whimpering, tears falling steadily from his eyes. David keeps kissing his neck, slowly moving up to his stubble, where he also starts licking.

His grip still firm on the pirate's hair, he lifts up his other hand and pulls off the one side of the tape, exposing his mouth. This pretty, filthy mouth, with its tricky ways and its perfect and soft and _wet_ lips...

He leans in and kisses them. They tremble, as does his breath, but he kisses back, trying to get more. David bites him for that, eliciting a soft grunt from him, and moves his tongue inside the pirate's mouth. He lets him, now shaking whole, and David feels a tear land on his cheek as he ravages this filth's mouth and hole. He pulls away for a breath, and looks at his devastated face, still thrusting hard.

"It hurts... it hurts..." Hook breathes between whimpers, now louder from his open mouth.

"Good, it should hurt."

"Please," he whispers, his face contorted in pain. "It's too much-"

"You want me to stop?" David interrupts him with a loud voice, thrusting even harder into him. "Because if I do, it's over."

"N-n-no," he says in a small, shaky voice. "But please, just-"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up," David moans and kisses him again, biting and licking him wherever he wants, and the pirate lets him, even as David feels his whimpers echo into his own mouth.

His eyes are closed, and he suddenly feels a hand touch his cheek. He pulls away, repulsed, and strikes Hook's hand down.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" he shouts, and Hook shrivels back, still whimpering. David covers his mouth with the tape again and keeps fucking him hard, making him scream and cry and bleed. He looks, just once, and he sees that Hook is still hard, even after everything, and it disgusts him and he loves it.

He goes on, and on, until Hook's voice has gone rough from screaming and there's a small pool of his tears on the table, and he finally finishes. He grunts and shivers whole, and leans forward again. He kisses the pirate's shoulders, up and down, right and left, as he grows soft inside him. He pulls away, letting his release and Hook's blood fall on the pirate's underwear and pants.

"Such a mess," he breathes. "Go wash yourself. Emma will be here in a while."

Hook removes the tape from his mouth. David sees his lips are still trembling, but the tape left no mark, thankfully. He struggles to put on his pants over his still erect cock with one shaking hand, but he manages, still supporting his other elbow on the table. He straightens up, slowly and apparently, painfully, then tries to take a step for the stairs. His leg trembles and he almost falls forward.

David makes no move to help him then, nor when he limps up the stairs.

They are over.


End file.
